


Predator and Prey

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Monster Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't mean to hurt him, Monsters, Poor Dipper, T for Blood, and, i also believe I should apologize to Wendy, monster falls, no kissing, not sorry, okay... Maybe a wee bit, romance!, whoa whaaaaat, yeH sorry, yeah I did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster Falls AU. Mabel convinces Dipper to come out for nighttime fun. Unfortunately, it's the full moon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf and Deer

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be on fanfiction.net so I'm bringing it over here. X3 Yeah, I ship both Wendip and Dipifica. I feel very conflicted.

Hooves beat upon the ground in a thumping gait and dark leaves whipped in the face of the twelve year old boy. The full moon shone menacingly overhead and the stars twinkled despite the panic happening in the forest below.

A low snarl accompanied red paws as they flashed through the dull undergrowth following the scent of prey.

A low whine emitted from the boy and the wolves' ears pricked up. The boy's name was Dipper Pines and the wolf was really not a wolf at all.

The wolf was a girl by the name of Wendy Corduroy, she was obviously a werewolf.

Dipper bit his lip as the werewolf pulled back her lips in a ferocious snarl. His heart pounded and he held his breath as his alert ears detected leaves rustling close to the tree he was hidden behind.

It had all started when his Gargrunkle Stan and his twin Mabel had coaxed him outside for a bit of nighttime fun. Dipper didn't like to go out at night, it was fine for everyone in Gravity Falls to leave their homes, they were predators.

He was prey.

In fact, he'd almost been attacked several time by some of the citizens before they'd managed to rein themselves in. Yeah, he didn't really go to town anymore. Now, Wendy, his crush was a werewolf- it had never made a difference to him at all, but it was making a pretty big difference right now.

The werewolf growled low in her throat and he could finally hear her fade away. He let out his breath and sighed in relief.

He shouldn't have done that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The wolf burst from the underbrush barking and growling, her powerful jaws snapping ferociously.

Dipper whimpered and he was running again. Wendy was chasing him, her powerful paws pushing her ever closer while he stumbled on his still awkward and gangly legs.

Yes, Dipper was in fact a Deertaur or a Cendeer or whatever.

The preteen pushed himself farther knowing it wasn't just him at stake but Wendy. She'd never forgive herself if she found out she'd killed somebody... And... Maybe he didn't want to be killed so much either.

He glanced back and cringed at the sight of snapping jaws and burning eyes. He turned back just in time to see a hole in front of him. His landing jarred him, his foot hurt, but it wasn't sprained. He could keep running.

Dipper scrabbled to his feet and lunged but a tearing ripping sensation stopped him, he turned and then the pain kicked in. His hind leg was bloody pulpy mess and his Wendy, Wendy, had sunk her teeth deep into his flesh.

Dipper howled and as much as he regretted it, kicked outward at her with his hooves, trying to get out of the small depression he was trapped in. He wished anyone was here. Gargrunkle Stan, Mabel, Soos, anybody.

A great yank on his leg stopped him and the wrenching feeling brought more tears to his eyes.

The werewolf sat back on her haunches and cocked her head, her amber eyes gazing leisurely on the body of her prey. Dipper tried to pull himself up, but several failed attempts had him gasping and tearing up chunks of earth with his fists. He finally lay, defeated on the dirt.

Wendy, no- this wasn't his Wendy. Wendy would never have that sadistic gleam in her eye as she stalked closer to him. Wendy was the playful tomboy who always dressed in flannel and defeated predators with her claws and her axe.

The werewolf snarled and Dipper made a last ditch attempt to escape. His fruitless efforts were rewarded with the wolf raking her claws across his haunches. Dipper screamed and suddenly he couldn't breathe because the wolf was on him and she was tearing and biting and _oh it hurt so much_.

Everything was blurred and dizzy, he could barely see, he was faint from shock or blood loss or probably both.

Hot warm canine breath ruffled his hair and he knew his cap had been lost in the struggle. The wolf snarled and Dipper stretched out his hand timidly and gasped,

"W- Wendy? It's m- me, Dipper. Don't you k- know me?"

For a second recognition seemed to spark in her fuzzy amber eyes, he thought he might have a chance but the wolf took over and howled at the moon before leaning in for the kill.

His last sensation was a great weight being lifted from him and a somehow familiar great gray thing blocking the light of the cursed moon. 


	2. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes, Wendy guilts, and somebody completely unexpected shows up.

Dipper roused to his own ragged breathing and little bleeps like the monitors from hospitals. He slowly opened his leaden eyelids. He was in a hospital too.

A low snoring sound emitted from the gray lump of stone in the hospital chair. It was Gargrunkle Stan.

Mabel was on the other side of the room, stretched across a chair, the unicorn part of her body curled on its side and her white fur moving up and down. Occasionally her tail whipped, it's chocolate curly locks like her hair swishing at the ends. Someone was missing though...

Wendy. Where was Wendy? Was she hurt? What had happened to her? He needed to find out, right now.

"Mabel?" He croaked and then frowned. He'd fully intended to have it come out as a shout. He tried again.

"Mabel?" In response, Mabel yawned and and adjusted herself. "Just five more minutes, Dipper."

Dipper crossed his arms impatiently just as Mabel's eyes popped open and her usual golden sparkles blinked into existence, "Wait. Dipper?"

She sat up and fell off the chair, her golden hooves scrabbling for purchase on the white tiled floor before she managed to hoist herself up, "You're awake?!"

"What happened? Where's Wendy?"  
  
Mabel shrugged, "Gargrunkle Stan rescued you from Wendy, the moon made her lose control. She turned full predator mode and went after one of the only prey she knew. You've been in happy land for three days, but you're all better now! Yay!"

Mabel clapped her hands and bounced around the room, her horn glowing a bright golden-y yellow.

Dipper sighed and twisted his body, trying to get his bearings. His hooves kicked out as he clumsily tried to leave the bed. He managed to fall off and he sprawled on the floor.

Mabel popped up on the other side of the bed with her hair askew and giggled, "Dork."

Dipper sighed and managed to right himself on shaking legs. Speaking of them, his limbs hurt worse then anything. He glanced down, his left hind leg and his haunches were wrapped tightly in crisp white bandages.

His ears drooped at the sight of his injuries. "Walking is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

"At least you didn't randomly play rave music at one point."

Dipper snorted and wobbled to the door.

"Wait, Dipper, you're not actually leaving are you? I'm all for things like that, but bro-bro, you're hurt!"

"I'll be back, Mabel."

"Dipper. No, I'll wake Grunkle Stan!"

"But Wendy must be feeling so guilty right now!"

"Fine, she can feel guilty."

"Mabel, you don't _really_ feel that way- do you?"

Mabel thought for a few seconds and then sighed. "Yeah.... Never mind. Couldn't it wait though...? Naw. You go on. Sorry I acted so cray-cray."

Dipper shook his head, "Wasn't that cray-cray. Ugh. Did I really just say that?"

"Yep!" Mabel gave him a thumbs up and the door shut behind her brother. Mabel's smile immediately broke and the worried 'Mabel-corn' trotted back to her improvised seating arrangement. She'd kind of implied that she wouldn't tell Gargrunkle Stan...

Dipper meanwhile, trotted as best as he could into the forest. The trees swished and his forelegs skittered nervously as he unintentionally remembered his last foray into the woods.

Eventually the Mystery Shack came into view. Now, if he was Wendy, where would he hide? The deertaur thought for a second and then he brightened.

Dipper cantered to the porch of the shack and he peered under the rotting wood. There she was, curled up with a dismal look on her face.

"Wendy?"

"Go away, Dipper."

"Aw, come on. You belong out here, not under there."

Wendy only curled herself tighter.

"Well, if you won't come out, then I'm going in!"

"Wait, what?"

Wendy turned to see the preteen struggling to fit through the opening. He managed to fit his upper body and forelegs under the deck. The position looked pretty uncomfortable.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation Wendy couldn't help but hold back a giggle at the sight. "Dipper, no, stop." Her voice lacked a certain firmness and Dipper kept pushing. Finally he stopped, and panted before speaking,

"Um... Heh, Wendy? I'm kinda stuck."

That was too much and Wendy burst into peals of dogish laughter.

"Mabel was right, you really are a dork!"

He grinned, content that he'd made Wendy laugh again.

"I'll try to back out, as long as you come out after, alright?"

Wendy's smile faded and she sighed but nodded reluctantly. Dipper wriggled and winced several times as he squirmed out from under the deck. He fell out with a pop and ended up sprawled, again, on the ground.

Dipper wrinkled his nose and sat up with an annoyed look on his face. Wendy cautiously poked her head out from under the deck.

"Come on, Wendy, you promised."

"No, I didn't dude." But she came anyway.

Dipper stood up and gestured at himself, "See? I'm good!"

Wendy gave him her best, 'You're not fooling me' look. Dipper's ears drooped as he took in her skeptical expression.

"I could've killed you, dude."

"But you didn't, see?"

Dipper sat down and patted the ground beside him. Wendy hesitated but the wolf finally gave in and curled around Dipper protectively.

Dipper took out his journal and began to flip through it as he said, "Seriously, it wasn't your fault!"

She snorted.

"Wendy, it's alright, it was an accident."

The wolf only tightened the circle silently. They sat in companionable silence until Gargrunkle Stan returned and Dipper was pulled inside for some reason or other. Wendy slunk silently away, feeling out of place and wondering if she'd be welcomed back to her old job after the incident.

Well, it was more that she didn't think she could do her job after the incident.

Dipper, meanwhile, trotted out of the shack. He was going to get a surprise for Wendy, what you'd get a werewolf, he didn't know.

Dipper ventured deeper into the gloomy forest searching in his book until he found a page in the journal.

_'Temporary cures for Werewolves'_

_"I have not yet found a cure for werewolves, but I've stumbled upon a special gem, hidden deep in the north of the forest. It glitters like the moon, and in close proximity of a werewolf, it reverts them back to human consciousness. While-"_

Dipper had read enough. He knew exactly what Wendy would like. Dipper turned north. Sometime later, he heard a crack of branches and his instincts screamed at him to run. Dipper told his instincts to shut up. He wanted to find out what it was.

This was always the part in scary films where they asked, "hello?" He decided to remain silent, he wasn't that stupid.

A spark in the corner of his eye drew his attention and he grinned when he saw a gem that fit the journals description. He reached down and grabbed it disbelieving his good luck.

He suddenly flew up and scrabbled on the ground as he dangled in mind air, his head barely touching the ground.

Dipper tried to right himself and winced as he pulled on his still healing wounds. He managed to see what was on his leg and almost groaned. It was a snare.

"Stupid hunters and their stupid traps and their stupid-"

A crunch of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of the hunter. He turned and yelped.

"Well, well, Pine Tree! Fancy meeting you here!"

A familiar yellow triangle floated before him, "Wait hang on. I forgot the memo!" Bill seemed to melt and soon, he had a human body- impeccably dressed in a yellow and black suit with a strange triangle head.

"Sorry about that... It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Dipper remained petrified, the new deer part of him screaming to _run_. Dipper wet his dry lips and he was surprised at what came out, "You look like a triangle bumblebee in a suit."

Bill frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be like that, Pine Tree."

A few seconds later, a scream resounded across the woods and half a mile away, a ginger wolf's ears pricked up at the sound of predator versus prey. 


	3. Wendy and Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries to uproot a pine tree. 
> 
> Wendy does not approve.

Wendy streaked across the lawn and into the dark woods. The sharp smell of fear and blood and sweat guided her. Paws thundered against the moldy leaves and kicked up dirt and residue.

The scent led her to a clearing, the smell choked her and blinding anger rose up like a great beast when she saw what had caused Dipper to scream.

A strange creature was tugging the deertaur after him by a noose of rope. The preteen's bandages were turning pink with reopened wounds and his face was scratched and scraped as if he'd fallen upon it.

The creature was tall with a strange yellow triangular head, a taunting voice that spouted insults and jeers as it tugged the poor boy after him. Words of skinning and lessons and far more horrible things then she dared imagine.

Wendy saw red and she rocketed forward, growling and barking no longer quite aware of anything else other then killing the thing in front of her.

The creature turned and it's eye widened in shock as she lunged and landed upon it with a thump. Her claws ripped and tore, snarling and snapping as she attacked.

The red faded with the thumping of something deep inside her and when she came out of her haze of anger, the pulp before her was no longer living. Wendy's eyes widened as she saw what she had done and she stumbled backwards in horror.

A whimper alerted her to the presence of another being and she remembered why she had killed the thing in the first place. Dipper sat upon the ground, his eyes wide in astonishment? Shock? Fear?

"W- Wendy?"

"I'm so so sorry... I- I didn't..."

Dipper whined again and scooted closer, "Can you just h- help me home?" Wendy nodded and turned to help him, with great hesitance, she reached her arms down to lift him and to her great surprise Dipper practically leapt into her arms.

She shakily stood on two legs, she preferred four most of the times, and Dipper rested his head on her shoulder.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Wendy asked, "Is it dead?"

Dipper glanced briefly back at the mess and then swallowed, "I doubt it, Bill's... er, it's a demon. He's probably just recuperating."

Wendy quickly walked away.

The crunch of leaves beneath canine legs reigned for several long minutes before Dipper began, "You know, the deer fight or flight instinct is getting really annoying."

"It is?"

"I get this weird feeling like I need to run or else something horrible is going to happen and there's this feeling that swells up. I can't hear anything and suddenly I'm running away. It's really hard to control the stupid thing."

"Well, at least you don't lose your humanity every time the moon is full."

"Can't argue with that, Wendy."

"You'd better not."

Dipper gave a slight smile before cracking a large yawn. His eyes kept drifting closed, the adrenaline fading and making his limbs bone weary.

About half an hour later, the shack was in sight. "Hey little dude, there's the Mystery Shack."

No response.

"Dipper?" She glanced at where his head had fallen, his familiar pine tree hat covering his eyes.

She took a clawed hand and gently lifted the hat off and found him to be asleep. Her first thought was to sigh in exasperation, but seconds later a relaxation dawned.

He trusted her enough to fall asleep. He trusted her, Wendy the girl- er, wolf, who'd almost killed him, enough to fall asleep on her.

Wendy decided to let him sleep. Unfortunately her movement to place him on the deck caused Dipper to rouse. He blinked at her and then his eyes widened as he realized he'd fallen asleep on her.

He sat up like a shot and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean too."

Wendy laughed, "It's all right dude."

Dipper tugged his vest and then he grinned, "Hey, I went out into the forest for a reason!"

He pulled a sliver glowing stone from his vest and placed it in Wendy's small paws.

"What's this?"

"Moonstone, I think. You won't turn feral at the full moon if you keep it with you."

Wendy took the smooth oval stone in her furry palm. "Wow... That's... That's actually... Thanks a lot, Dipper, thank you!"

Dipper squeaked as she wrapped him in a hug but he quickly recovered and hugged back. When he felt her press a kiss to his forehead he turned a bright red. Eventually Wendy coughed and Dipper let go.

Dipper kept shooting sideways glances at her as they sat together. Grunkle Stan poked his grey rocky head out of the store and observing them watching the moonrise, quietly backed inside.

Morning came with wolf and deer, predator and prey, Wendy and Dipper asleep on the porch under the sky. 


End file.
